


Kiss Cam

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural





	Kiss Cam

“Dean, what does ‘homer’ mean?”

Dean could barely hear Castiel over the roar of the crowd. He was on his feet cheering and waving a red flag in the air.

Castiel tugged on Dean’s coat until he sat down next to him. “Dean, I don’t understand any of these terms.”

“What’s that Ca–oh, oh right. Homer. Homer is a home run!” Dean beamed at the angel. It had been so long since he’d taken a day for himself and a baseball game seemed like the perfect idea.

Cas frowned. “And that’s when…”

“When a player hits the ball out of the park,” Dean explained. Where the hell is Sam he thought to himself. He’d be better at giving Cas the rundown on sports terms.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Maybe I shouldn’t have come today. I’m just bothering–”

“Hey,” Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulder, “you never bother me, understand? I’ll teach you anything you wanna know, k?”

Castiel nodded then looked up. “What is that giant floating tv for?” He pointed up and cocked an eyebrow.

Dean patted Cas’ thigh once then pointed up. “That, my friend, is the jumbo Tron. It shows highlights and stuff throughout the game. Sometimes they have little cartoons to entertain kids. Other times–”

“OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS,” the announcer bellowed through the speaker. “IIIIIIIT’S THE KISS CAAAAAM!”

“Kiss… Cam?” Castiel looked to Dean.

“Yeah, I was gettin’ there. Umm, you see, the guy with the camera points it to people, an uh…. When people see their face on the screen they gotta kiss,” Dean stammered.

“Hey guys! What’d I miss?” Sam came shuffling through with an arm full of food and beers.

“Dean was just explaining the rules of the game. And the jumbo Tron,” Castiel smiled as he ate a handful of popcorn.

“Cool, cool. Oh! Kiss cam?” Sam asked innocently, looking up at the screen where a young couple was preparing to kiss.

“Uh huh,” Dean ground out, staring at his brother.

Sam covered his face by drinking his beer, but Dean could still see his giant grin. “Sam, you didn-”

“Oh, Dean look! It’s you!” Castiel smiled and poked Dean in the shoulder. “You’re on the jumbo Tron!”

“Yeah, yeah I see that, Cas.”

“Does that mean…”

“Uh, no. No man, they don’t make you…”

“I don’t mind.”

“R-really?”

Castiel leaned in, close enough that Dean could smell the buttery popcorn on his lips. “It is called the kiss cam, so..”

Dean nodded, closed his eyes, and leaned in.

For a second, everything melted away. The sound of the fans cheering, the ushers yelling out hotdog orders, the crack of the baseball bat. It was silent. Just Dean and Cas. And one hell of a kiss.

Reality flooded back into his ears when Castiel pulled away. He opened his eyes to see Sam, who had stood up at some point, fist pumping in the air and screaming “FINALLYYYYY!!!” The crowd was screaming and cheering. But all he cared about was the smile on Castiels’ face and the blush on his cheeks. Dean pulled Cas back in by his tie and kissed him once more.

“Dean,” Cas mumbled over Dean’s lips, “the camera isn’t pointed at us anymore.”

“I know,” Dean sighed, pressing his lips to Cas'mouth, “and I don’t care.”


End file.
